Darin Fudo
Darin is a friend of Tag Moto and Seth Kaiba from school. It's hinted that he's either the son of the reincarnation of Mahad or the reincarnation of Mahad, himself. He was born around the same time as Tag and Seth. Darin uses a Spellcaster deck that emphasizes his favorite card, the Dark Magician (having three of them in his deck). Personality Darin is very similar to Mahad as he's very loyal to his friends and often risks his lives for them, the two foremost examples being when he forced Tag out first when his jacket got caught between blocks at Death-T3, and when he volunteered to be the sacrifice needed to save his friends from the Man-Eater Bug during Yami Bakura's RPG duel. He's also known to hold grudges, mostly seen when he shouted at his mother for abandoning him and his father, but it's shown he can be forgiving as well if he believes someone means it, like when his mother returns. History Early Life Darin was born to an inventor with big ideas and a business woman. Both of his parents cared for him greatly. Darin's mother, Gloria, also played with Darin every now and then when he was younger, but due to his father, Corin's, refusal to give up on his idea, to build the Duel Runner, Gloria had to work extra hard to provide for the family, and it made it harder for Gloria to see her son, so she left when Darin was six, and she failed to get Darin in the divorce settlement, so Darin simply believed she ran out. Beginning at the Academy Darin eventually qualified to attend the Duel Academy, and he has continually maintained his status as one of the best duelists there. When he arrived, he met several new friends such as Tag Moto, Seth Kaiba, and Johnny Wheeler. Dadnapped Darin got to go to the Tokyo Duel Monsters Convention as his dad had finished the prototype for the Duel Runner and revealed it there. Darin was then the one who informed Tag that his dad was missing after a smoke bomb went off. He then went with Tag to save Yugi, but he then ended up having to save Tag too along with Johnny and Seth. He then used one of Seth's new Duel Runners and came up with a plan to scare Rex and Weevil out of their hideout with the Duel Runners, but they were stopped from pursuing by an oil slick. When they arrived at a gas station Rex and Weevil stopped at, Darin discovered a card Tag left behind and figured out that they had to go back to the hotel. Darin then watched Tag's duel with Mel and saw his victory. He and Johnny then said good-bye to Tag as he left with Yugi for a vacation. My Sister's Duelist Darin accompanied Seth in saving Isis. When a girl named Kira switched sides on Isis' kidnapper, Darin promised Kira that she could stay with him and his father. Mother and Son After Darin had a practice duel with Kira, his mother arrived wanting him to move in with her in Tokyo, but Darin demanded to duel to decide whether or not he leaves, which his mother reluctantly agreed to. They were then forced to use a Duel Arena for the duel. Darin also became frustrated with his mother's remarks during the duel and just after he summoned Dark Eradicator Warlock, he shouted at her for abandoning him, but his mother explained what had really happened, and Darin decided to try and begin to forgive her, after changing to deal that Gloria had to move into Domino when he won, which he did by using Magical Dimension while Dark Eradicator Warlock was on the field, which caused Gloria to lose, and they went off to talk with Darin's dad. Dueling Dog When Kaiba took over the Academy, Darin had to duel Odion to stay. Darin won with the Dark Magician. Return of Shadi Soul Search Darin accompanied his friends to Domino Museum. When Tag asked if anyone else saw Shadi, Darin stated he was looking at a tablet from Pharaoh Seto's tomb. While starring at the tablet and remarking on how Mahad looked like his father and himself, he recieved a vision of himself using a tan Dark Magician to fight Thief King Bakura. Millennium Test Darin went with his friends to check on Bakura. When Shadi took control of Bakura and had him chase away Yugi and Johhny, and Anzu, Serena, and Kira's minds are wiped clean by Shadi, Darin must take a test for the Millennium Items to save them. Darin's test was when he had to deal with an illusion of his mother. The game used the Millennium Ring as a die, and the one who didn't throw it had to walk two spaces in the direction the pyramid pointed. Darin refused to participate as by now, his parents had remarried, and his trust in his mother was restored. When the illusion of Gloria disappeared, Shadi was shocked into weakening his ushebti, which eventually broke to restore all the girls' minds. Darin then helped Anzu onto the roof when she nearly fell off. He then used the Millennium Ring to restore Bakura's mind to normal. Birthday for Two Darin attended Tag and Anzu's birthday party. He then gave Anzu a Dark Magician Girl that says, "For the greatest girl I know." As Darin walked off, he heard a dark laughter from the Ring. The Thief Returns Shortly after the party, Darin hears the voice again, and Yami Bakura takes over Darin's body through his own bond with the Millennium Ring. Yami Bakura then challenges Tag to a duel using Darin's body and deck. Tag wins with Black Luster Soldier and Dark Magician, but Yami Bakura took Darin's soul as a concelation prize, and Darin's body then goes into a coma. After Tag puts the Millennium Ring and Darin's Duel Disk on his body, they appear on Darin's soul in the Shadow Realm, and Bakura arrives to kill Darin in a Shadow Game to break Tag and Anzu before he'd go after them. To simplify things, they would duel Ancient Egyptian style, and Bakura became his Thief King self. He then called out his Ka, Diabound while Darin called out Dark Magician, also calling forth Mahad in the process. After this, Darin proceeds to summon Dark Magician Girl and Magician of Faith while Bakura calls out a Dark Magician of his own. Diabound destroys Magician of Faith while Darin has Dark Magician Girl use the Magical Cylinder to destroy Diabound. After he, with Mahad's permission, has Dark Magician use a suicide move to kill Bakura's other Dark Magician, Darin's life force drains dangerously low as the gang uses their friendship with Darin to arrive. After some encouragement, Darin finds the strength to continue, and he has Dark Magician Girl destroy Bakura's last Dark Magician, which defeats Bakura. After he's imprisoned, Mahad and Mana swear to guide Darin along his destiny to save the world. He then recovers with everyone and receives an extra strong hug from his mother. Night on the Town Soon afterwards, Mana was hopping up and down on Darin's bed while Mahad reprimanded her. Darin then decided to give the two a say off to help Mahad relax and allow Mana to use up some of her energy. He got Tag, Anzu, and Serena to go along with it and used the Ring to replace his soul with Mahad's and Serena's soul with Mana's. While using Darin's body, Mahad helped Tag win a duel against a computer. He woke up the next morning with Mahad thanking him, and Mana sleeping from the excitement as she sucked her thumb. Baby-Sitting a Kaiba After losing a duel with Seth, Darin volunteered to watch Isis while Ishizu and Kaiba went to America to talk to Pegasus, and Seth helped Kira look for her parents. It was then that he found out that Isis had a crush on him, so he asked Seth for help, but he just left. While he was gone, Isis asked to see Mana and Mahad, and Darin asked Mahad to do that, which he did. Eventually, Isis fell asleep on Darin's lap, and when Seth arrived, he took her to her room, and Darin left. Death-T When Darin was about to go home for the weekend, a man arrived in a limo and took them to Tokyo. There, they saw Solomon lose to Mel Tyrone. After that, Mel nearly made Solomon go insane before Tag accepted to go into Mel's Tournament of Death, Death-T. Darin believed that Tag shouldn't go in alone and decided to go in with him along with the rest of the gang, including Serena and Isis. Death-T1 When Darin and the others arrived at Death-T1, he was surprised when Anzu showed up, so he asked her why she was here, and she explained that she got a job here. Darin then told her that the theme park was a giant plot to kill Tag. She then explains the game to the gang, and Darin's confident that they'll win as he used to play laser tag with his dad. As such, he took charge in the game and ordered a retreat when he hit one of the targets dead on, and it didn't do anything, while a laser shot glanced his shoulder, and it shocked him. When he found out that the lasers they had were fake, he had took Anzu's laser and had Isis hide behind him in a toddler carrier. He then feigned surrender when Isis tossed Anzu's laser into his hand, and he knocked out the opponents, as he turned down the voltage. They then proceeded to Death-T2. Death-T2 Railway Car of Fear Darin and the others eventually find themselves in front of a railway car big enough for all of them. Darin then ends up shackled to the chair, and if he makes a noise, he'll be electrocuted. Darin spends most of his time mentally comforting Mana. He manages to keep himself quiet even with vents blowing air at him, and hands popping up and slapping his cheeks. As he notices that Anzu is getting dangerously close to shouting, he has Mana tell Isis to stop the man running the ride from using the chairs in the way he was. The plan succeeds, and they safely make it to the next part of Death-T2. Murderer's Mansion When they entered the Murderer's Mansion, Darin checked all the doors and figured out that they were trick doors. After hearing about the Chopman, Darin nearly hurls. Darin helps his friends with the game of risking their hands and is released when Tag figured out that Anzu's button will open the trap door and release them. He also sees Isis get kidnapped. Chopman Darin follows his friends down the passage and witnesses Johnny save Isis and defeat the Chopman. Death-T3 When they entered a room that was completely smooth except for an opening that was too high up, and Tag starts wondering if they'll die here, Darin cheers him up by saying that they'll pull through like they always have and will. Darin then follows Anzu once the blocks fall, but once the rythm changes, Darin narrowly avoids getting squished, but he's caught by his jacket, so he can't get free in time. Instead, he makes sure Tag gets out by throwing him out before saying good-bye to his friends before a block blocks the exit. Death-T5 Once Darin managed to get out of his jacket, he used the Millennium Ring to hone in on Tag and Seth's items and found another way out. He arrived at the end of Death-T and helped stop several of Mel's thugs from attacking the gang. Mana then welcomed Darin back, stating that it was really lonely without him and Mahad. Journey to the Past Darin led in the cheer for Tag in defeating Mel Tyrone and ending Death-T. He then went with the others to Kira's parents' house where she reunited with them as a perfect way to celebrate the end of Death-T. New Member of the Family When Darin learned that Tea was pregnant, he congratulated Yugi. Darin then asked Mahad if it was okay that Mana stuck her head inside Tea's womb to look at the baby. He then told Yugi what Mana was doing. He then participated in a baby gender pool with Anzu. He then pretended to see Jaden Yuki when Isis asked where babies came from. First Date for the Egyptians One night, shrotly after learning that Tea was pregnant, Darin was woken up by Mana crying and learned that Mana wanted a family like Tea's, which she aparently missed out on. Darin then managed to get Mana to tell him that she had feelings for the Pharaoh. The next day, Darin told this to Tag, Anzu, and Serena, and he said that they should get Atem and Mana on a date. Tag agreed to have Atem inhabbit his body through the Puzzle while Serena agreed to host Mana's spirit again. Later that day, Darin used the Millennium Ring to place Mana's soul inside Serena's body. She and Atem, in Tag's body, then went on their date. That night, Darin was woken up again by Mana hopping up and down on his bed when she hugged him and thanked him. Darin then smiled at his plan working. Lucky Me Darin went with the gang to visit Anzu and Serena at Domino High. He was eager to surprise the girls. When he saw Anzu in her school uniform, he starred at her until Mana asked what he was doing, and he tried to avoid answering before Mana gave him the puppy-eyes. After that, Darin apologized for starring at Anzu's breasts, and Mana patted his head. At Bruger World, Darin tried to calm Johnny down about the possibility of an escaped convict entering the restaurant by stating it was a million to one. When the convict appeared, he forced Darin to serve him some food while he sat next to Anzu. When she was slapped, Darin had had enough and challenged the convict to a Shadow Game. Whoever drew the strongest card from Darin's deck won. The convict drew Chaos Sorcerer, but Darin drew the Dark Magician and burned away the convicts darkness with the power of the Millennium Ring. He then took Anzu away and made sure she was okay. Virtual Return Return of Gozaburo Darin witnessed Yugi defeat Kaiba again. He then got to join Kaiba and Yugi's family in the jet ride home as he helped save Isis at Death-T. When the gang was pulled into Gozaburo's virtual fortress, he went with the others and ended up in the new Virtual World with them. Grandfather vs. Grandson Darin then witnessed Seth's duel with Gozaburo and called him a monster for cheating to win the duel and then turning Seth and Isis into stone. Prince of Games During Tag's duel with Gozaburo, Darin advised Tag to be careful as one wrong move could cost Tag his very existence. Darin then asked how'd they get out when Yugi suggested Kaiba use his safety override, which proved successful. Duel Monsters Spirit Day On the eve of Duel Monsters Spirit Day, Darin was shocked awake by Mana and was told that they'd be away for a day. The next day, Darin ran into Mana and Mahad in their Ka froms of Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Darin then agreed to a tag team duel with Tag between them and Mahad and Mana. Darin used his Dark Magician strategies as best he could, but he eventually lost when Mana used Magician's Valkyria to attack Darin directly. Darin's team still won when Tag summoned Exodia. Darin then met Mahad and Mana's mother Anru. He then noted on how Anru looked a lot like his mother. He also guessed that Mahad was his father's previous incarnate as they both looked a lot like Mahad. New Duelist Kingdom Darin was present during Tag's video duel with Pegasus and witnessed his parents getting their souls stolen by Pegasus. Preparing for Duelist Kingdom At the hospital, Darin got the idea to use the Ring to contact Anru and ask her to inhabbit Tea's body to ensure Little Mana's survival inside Tea's womb. Darin appeared grossed out at the idea of being Mahad's reincarnation and explained that Anru would stay at the Game Shop until Tea's soul was restored. After Anru took control of Tea's body, Darin went home and recieved a formal invitation to the New Duelist Kingdom. During reconstruction of his deck for the tournament, Darin remade his deck, finishing up by choosing his Dark Magic Ritual and Magician of Black Chaos . On the boat, Darin met Jen Atlas, the top ranked Duelist from the South Academy. While she talked about Darin being the top ranked Spellcaster Duelist, Darin was starring at Jen's breasts. Darin then learned that Anzu and Serena had snuck on to give him and the others emotional support, and pointed out to Seth that Anru was there to watch Isis as well as Grandpa Moto. Squish the Bug At Duelist Kingdom, Darin advised the gang not to hold anything back at the tournament. Darin then witnessed Tag's duel with Weevil. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters